yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Leaving with Aladdin, Iago, and the Sultan with Carpet/Genie's picnic party
Here is how Genie and Abu had their picnic party in Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar. The next day, Iago was looking for Aladdin when he heard Genie. Genie: Focus... focus. (6 times as Iago flying off to the game room at the palace playing pool with Carpet and Abu) Aiming... and... shoot! Genie was focusing the billiard table and shooting the white ball into Iago’s mouth accidentally and Carpet catching him. Genie: Oh, ho. Sorry, Little feathered friend. I'll get that out. It's stuck good. Cue Ball Ectomy! Nurse! While he was turning into a doctor and Abu into Nurse Heimlich, he’s throwing a nurse hat on a table and giving it back to him. Genie: Abu! (as he was trying to take out his eyelashes) Iago here's our friend now. We can trust him. Now, let's get that ball out of his beak. What do you say? Abu: Oh, uh, oh, Okay. Iago screaming and Abu putting out the ball which he stuck into his beak and bouncing back on a table. Genie: Brilliant, Nurse Heimlich! Iago: (coughing) Thanks... (cough) Bobo. Genie: It's Abu. Iago: Whatever. Genie: That's the spirit! We're all one big family now! (hugging Abu and Iago) Iago: Yeah, sure. Family. Abu: Oh, brother. Iago: Yeah, well, I gotta find Al. Genie: Your shot. (playing pool with Carpet) Pool's a man's game, so being a rug, you'll be at a disadvan... Ah, pool's a dumb game anyway. Outside the palace, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin were getting their things together. Mickey Mouse: Shall we, Aladdin? Aladdin: I believe we shall, Mickey. Iago: What's going on? Donald Duck: We're trying to patch things up with the Sultan, by giving him a scenic carpet ride. Jasmine: It was Mickey's idea. Aladdin: And I'll bring Genie. He was a big hit with the Sultan. Iago: No, no, no! Not just yet, Genie's too flashy! He's too loud! You'll never get a word in. Jasmine: Good point, Iago. You need some quiet time with Father. Let him get to know you. Mickey Mouse: Care to join us, Iago? Iago: Sure, Mickey, I'm not doing anything else anyway. Jasmine: Give them a chance, Father. Sultan: Oh, I'll try, Dearest. Aladdin: After you, Your Highness. (as they hoped on Carpet) All right, Carpet, let's go! Sora: Hang on to your hats! Sultan: Whoopee! At last, Carpet took off as they all leave. Minnie Mouse: See you soon, Boys! Daisy Duck: Be careful! Jasmine: Have a good time! Sylvia Marpole: Safe trip! Genie: Hey, hey! Clear the way! Make room for the picnic party! Jasmine: They already left, Genie. Genie: (gasps) Without us?! Abu: Without us? Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt, and we got everything ready too! Pete: Now what!? Genie: No worries, Pete. I'll catch up in a flash! Jasmine: Wait! Without me too, Aladdin, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Sora needed some time alone with Father to patch things up. Genie: You know what this means, Monkey boy? More food for us! So, Genie, Abu, and the rest of Mickey's friends are chowing up food. Abu: Oh, boy! Genie: (stops eating) I'm sorry. Did you want some? Mona: No thanks, Genie. Jasmine: We're... not hungry just now. You boys go ahead. Homer Simpson: Woo hoo! More food for us! (chowing down) So, Jasmine and the girls went inside while Genie, Abu, and the rest of Mickey's friends are chowing up the food again. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225